


A Dog's Life

by Letters2Kings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, VictUuri, doggo world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters2Kings/pseuds/Letters2Kings
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around the misadventures of the Victuuri couple and their favorite poodle, Makkachin. Watch these three as they go through domestic doggo life. From Yuuri seeing the similarities between Victor and Makkachin, to the couple dog shaming the poodle for sitting on Yurio's cat and breaking him.





	A Dog's Life

Similarities

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect when he and Victor decided to move to his apartment in St Petersburg. At first he was really nervous, especially now that he will be living under the same roof as his fiancé, but after 3 months of living with the gold medalist he began to notice a few things about his fiancé, or rather, the similarities between Victor and his poodle Makkachin.

 “Victor, have you ever noticed you and Makkachin are a bit similar?” Yuuri pointed out, wanting to know if the other has ever noticed it.

Sitting beside each other on the carpet floor, Victor and Makkachin looked at each other then back at Yuuri before they both tilted their heads to the side while giving the raven head a puzzled look.

“Do we? I never noticed…” the Russian said while Makkachin simply gave a soft bark.

 _‘If only you knew….’_ Yuuri thought as he watched his fiancé continue to play with the brown poodle.

Don’t get him wrong, it was actually very adorable. He actually first noticed it right after he got home from a long flight from Japan. He was unlocking the door of their apartment when he heard Makkachin barking at the other side of the door. He smiled when he opened the door and was immediately greeted by the brown poodle by launching herself from the floor and into Japanese man’s arms. Yuuri had grunted when he felt the weight of the dog before he quickly secured the enthusiastic poodle and let her lick his face.

“Yuuri~!” He heard Victor call before he gently placed Makkachin down, which earned him a small whine, before he saw Victor launch himself towards him and engulf him in a big hug “I missed you!” Victor whined as he began to place kisses on the raven head’s face. Yuuri took note how he imagined a pair of dog ears and tail happily twitching and wagging as his fiancé proceeded to smother him with kisses.

Come to think of it, this scenario kinda felt familiar…

Beside them, Makkachin whined before he stood on his hind legs and pawed at Yuuri’s side, wanting to join the hug, tail wagging happily.

 _‘Ah…’_ a fond smile crossed his face as his hands moved to pet the poodle whining for more attention _‘So that’s why it felt familiar…’_ he thought as he also began to pat Victor’s back which earned him a happy sound from the other.

* * *

 

Another similarity between the two was how much they wanted to be next to the raven head.

Of course, by sharing they mean hogging.

Yuuri remembered, during a snowstorm, how Makkachin quickly took Victor's spot on the couch and proceeded to cuddle with the raven head when the gold medalist got up to get them both a cup of hot chocolate. He didn't mind it at all. Makkachin was so warm and fluffy that he almost felt like a pillow. Yuuri had snuggled close to the dog before he slowly fell asleep, completely missing the entire scene where Victor had called the poodle a traitor, which the dog simply huffed, before he proceeded to try and pry the dog off the raven head, even going as far as to lure the dog with his favorite treat, which also didn't work.

Needless to say, Yuuri woke up a few minutes later and saw Victor simply pouting like a child and whining about how Makkachin was hogging Yuuri all to himself and that he was freezing. Yuuri had later promised that he can hog him later in their bed room. Not in THAT way though.

Of course, there are still times Victor and Makkachin just want to be next to the other and simply just shared. It happened a few days later when the Victuuri couple decided to take a short nap during their free day. The two men were wrapped around under their warm blanket when Makkachin decided to join them in their nap time. The poodle had jumped on their bed and proceeded to squeeze herself right between the two which made Victor whine and say that Makkachin was hogging Yuuri. The raven head had laughed before he began to scratch the poodle behind the ear. The Russian pouted before he sat up and quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and hugged Yuuri from behind.

“Now Makkachin and I can both share!” he cheered as he held the other closer to his chest. Yuuri simply smiled before letting out a satisfied smile. The three quietly laid there, enjoying the comfortable silence before, one by one, they all fell asleep and each having a satisfied smile on their lips as they drift to a world of dreams.

* * *

 

Their similarities didn’t stop there. Every time either of them wanted his undivided attention, they would always find a way to invade his personal space until he finally turn his attention towards them.

He was reading a new novel his sister just sent him when he suddenly felt Makkachin pawing the side of his thighs. He turned and saw the poodle rest his head on his leg. The raven head laugh before he placed the book down and began to scratch the poodle behind the ear.

Deeming that a simple scratch behind the ear wasn’t enough, Makkachin quickly jumped on the couch, before, much to Yuuri’s shock, placing himself on top of Yuuri’s lap, exposing his belly, asking for a belly rub from the male. Yuuri had melted when the poodle sent him a pleading look before he proceeded to keep the dog company the entire afternoon, giving him all the scratches and belly rubs the dog deserved.

Strangely enough, that night, right after dinner, Victor had bugged him about giving him attention before he proceeded to sit on the raven head’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck before he began to nuzzle his nose at the base of his beck.

“Victor…” Yuuri laughed as the Russian continued to nuzzle him “Okay, okay, you have my full attention.” He smiled as he brushed his finger through the other’s hair.

 _‘Like father like son I guess….’_ Yuuri thought as his fiancé switched from nuzzling to peppering him with kisses before he felt the other's hand begin to travel down the back of his sweatpants. The raven head's face turned a healthy tomato red, which the Russian found absolutely adorable, before he felt the other pull back and place a heated kiss on the other's lips.

"V-Victor, wait..." Yuuri said as he pulled away from the kiss which earned a pout from the other "I-It's not that..." Yuuri said as he looked down to see the bulge on both their pants "The bedroom, we can..." Hearing it as a go signal, Victor's eyes flared before he lifted the other off the couch, making the raven head yelp in surprise, before heading for their shared bedroom. Let's just say, after that, Victor made sure to keep Yuuri attention on him the entire night.

The next day, the raven head complained on how he could barely even walk without limping. Victor simply sent him a mischievous smile which then earned him a night on the couch.

Makkachin,completely ignoring the quiet sobbing his dad was making in the living room, was just happy that he gets to sleep in the bedroom that night with his other dad. 

 


End file.
